Max Halfpenny
Max Halfpenny is Custodis He is a member of the Dark Avengers, though whether he is still considered to be one of them is debatable. Having parted ways with the group shortly after the events of The Nothing Child, his recent activities have been attracting the observations of the Rainmaker. Max died after an intense battle with Isacc upon learning that there was no way for him to break free of the Rainmaker. History Max's anscestors were originally from the Tacovinas (Falkland Islands) but came to kaneland as refugees in search of a better life during the Salopian takeover. The family grew in wealth setting up a Taco shop selling spicy Tacos for half a penny. Business grew and the family name was changed to Halfpenny to help locals pronounce it better and to increase the familys association with the fast food business. Max was born several generations later to a wealthy merchant family and grew up in Kanesville. During the Stahl invasion much of the family wealth was lost and Max was sent to a boarding school on the Holiday Island. Ambitious and determined to regain the family fortune Max got a job as manager in the newly formed Kane industries in the financial division. Adept at handling the internal politics and always promoting his own people Max helped increase turnover and drive growth while making himself indispensible. Max's carer took a downturn when he was blamed for the loss due to the UN mandated destruction of Kaneland northern forests during an operation to recover an international fugitive. Max had reccommended the cutting back of the fire department to save money and as a result the forest burned down completley killing thousands and causing significnat economic and environmental damage. Max was reassigned to what was then a small and dirty town of Kane Vegas in Kanish Outland but seeing a gap in the market Max pursuaded some of his contacts in the Holiday Island off-shore baking industry to create the infrastructure to turn the backwards town into the gambling capital of Outland. Kane Vegas developed rapidly and the succes of attracting foreigners to the gambling palaces of Kane Vegas earned Max the attention of the Government. Max Recived a personal invitation to Kaneopolis from Kane who needed Max's skills and connections to flout UN sanctions and keep the regime financially secure. While in Kaneopolis Max got engaged to Rachel Vine who met through a friend from work. The Vine family had a long history in the Kanish Banking sector but were under investigation due to suspected involvement with the international fugitive Serenity Vine an outlaw custodis. Feeling vulnerable to one of Kane's regular purges and mass arrests it made sense to tie the family to the Halfpennys helping to help secure their positions within society while Max saw the opportunity to dominate the Kanish Banking sector and become indispensible to the regime. Several years passed and at Rachels urging the Halfpennys moved to the Holiday Island to escape the pollution and danger of Kaneopolis for the lush tropical paridise which due to high speed internet was now was well connected to the rest of Arsinos as anywhere on the mainland. Max and Rachel had a son The end of days! (Max's escape and the fate of his family during the destruction of Arsinos) Powers *'Warp Blast' - Like others in the Dark Avengers, Max draws a great deal of his power from the Warp. Whereas Eskara registers as hostile in the Warp, and Zachary doesn't register at all, Maximillion has the advantage of registering as an ally of the Warp, and thus can draw his power from there free from demonic harassment. This does not mean demonic creatures will ignore him - he is still a target to them. Nor can Max enter the Warp himself, or navigate it. It is simply a pool by which he draws his strength. Max may release his power as a ranged warp blast or melee attack that gets +20 to its roll. He also gains a constant +25 defence bonus. *''' Demonology''' - Max may either release his powers against others or draw them into himself, taking on demonic characteristics. In this case, he becomes semi-demonic and gains an extra +40 to melee attack and defence, in both melee and ranged. If he sucessfully kills three enemies in one attack, he can attack again. He can still make a normal action the turn he changes form. Horns, claws and wings sprout from his body, and he gets the ability to fly. NPCs will sometimes flee from his demonic form. However, when in this state, he is especially vulnerable to Blacklight, Warp or Holy attacks, which gain an extra 40+ to the roll for injury. If Max turns into his demonic state during the day, he suffers one level of injury from sunlight exposure on the roll of a 75+ every turn he attacks. Max may stay in his demonic form as long as he chooses. Recent activities (newset first) * Serenity discovers Max's diray and finds that the Rainmaker promised to bring back Max's dead family and that Max had been strugging with life on Bravos and was bitter about his loss of status after leaving Kaneland. * Paddy, Serenity and Max visit Isacc, Upon hearing that there is no way to break Max's deal with the rainmaker and also knowing that Isacc's destruction of the warp will lead to his death Max launches an all out attack on Isacc but it isn't enough and Isacc kills Max. * Cayden exposes Max as under the sway of the Rainmaker. * Max, Serenity and Paddy get hold of the Diviner and visit various people of interest to decide what to do. * Max is reunited with Serenity his only living relative brought back through another dimension. * Max kills a cave troll with a bit of help. * Max failed to solve the murder of Freddy the bartender by a custodi hating guard. * Max learns of the plan to reach the house of gold and bones and decied the fate of he warp once and for all. * Met up with the rest of the dark Avengers who didn't have their powers and convinced Isacc not to kill him. * Took on the role of a traveling theatre master and performed at the devils crag in Amun seth while on a journey south for reasons unknown. * Headed south through Tryan, removed from office of infidel relations. * Tried to bully Tryan over borders and providing troops for a personal mission * Attacked the anti ork coalition south of Salopia and gained a small Ork following * Diplomatic trip to New Shaderia * Diplomatic trip to Aprillia. * Diplomatic mission to Pippirria * Category:Dark Avengers